


Radioactive

by Ketakoshka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, baby dementors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty years have passed since a war between muggles and wizards left the world in ruin, destroyed by the nuclear warfare that had been protested against so much in the muggle world. Now Harry's the only human, or maybe not, still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

Radioactive

_Soft, emerald eyes open to the missing light of a new moon, wondering why he's sleeping outside, why it hurts to breath, and why it's all so quiet. He sits up slowly with a tingling sensation running through his entire body, one that he's felt whenever the Deathly Hallows heal a burned appendage. Then it hits him. "Where's my house, the trees… everything? Where's anyone?"_

Those same eyes open slowly to a vibrant, florescence sight, the blood moon flowers are at last opening, a signal for a new day to the few still living organisms. There's a cold, rattling breath on his cheek that alerts him to the arrival of his stalker turned companion, a dementor named Spirit of the Forgotten. It's the one who's always beside the boy, no man, ever since the world erupted into flames. It's the one that gave him a reason to live and a name when his own had been forgotten, Radioactive Angel.

"It's time to get up, isn't it?" he asks, sitting up to take in the almost barren landscape around him.

"Yes…" Spirit hisses and glides away from its friend, grace and horrific beauty reflected in it.

"Kay!" Radioactive Angel bounces after the dementor, a half-mad chuckle falling from his lips. "Let's play hide-and-seek!"

"I do not wish to, and besides, we do not have time for such things now. Food is more important."

"Okay…" Spirit's response brings about a frown on the raven's face. 'You never play with me anymore.' He sighs, remembering the last time they played together.

_They ran together amongst the falling light shafts in the black wood trees, who's twisted night limbs reach up to the sky where the sunlight finally comes after years of existing only beyond the clouds of ash and dust. Harry was chasing the elder creature and laughing; it was a happy moment. Spirit whirled around and caught him, both falling to the ground and just laying together. Suddenly, the dementor stiffened, and Harry felt a force pulling at his magic. That night under the full moon was the last time they'd touched for more than a few moments._

"We are here, Radioactive Angel."

Those words take him from his memory and back into the present. "Where are we?" The trees have gone away, leaving only a barren wasteland in which black horse-like creatures and other dementors roam, seemingly the only thing out here.

"Where I should have brought you years ago."

"That doesn't answer my question~!" he whines, yet follows Spirit though the dementors who gather as if to lead their way into something.

"I have not found a reason to tell you yet."

The black haired teen frowns deeply. "Have you found a reason now?"

"Yes, when we get there…" A sigh falls from the boy's lips, and he follows silently, until they come upon a twisted up tree. "Inside. This is my home, Radioactive Angel, and I will not leave for the next few weeks."

"But!"

"That is my word, and it is final!"

* * *

In the deepest part of the tree's underground caverns, Spirit of the Forgotten stares down at its sleeping companion with a frown. It can't help but loath the one who put it, a warrior, in this horrid position. It knows that it's pregnant with quadruplets, but it can't do anything about it. It will have to give birth to the possible hybrids growing from each memory it leaches off of its brethren, and although it didn't want them, it's beginning to think like a parent. "I hope they look like you, Harry…"

* * *

A week passes by, making Radioactive Angel beyond curious about what he doesn't understand: why Spirit's midsection is swelling underneath his cowl. The dementor's been a lot more cuddly than usual and sleeps more than it does anything. Speaking of… "Move your arms up." He raises his arms up over his head so the black cloaked being can lay on his chest before putting them back down. "I have something to tell you."

"Spill."

"I am kitting…"

"What's that mean?" Radioactive Angel asks, confused.

"I'm pregnant… with your children."

"How much longer do you have?"

"Only a few more days, our young mature very quickly."

* * *

On a moonlit night not far in the future from then, Spirit vanishes only to reappear a few days after that with little black shadows following behind him. The little black shadows are the hybrids, with human faces under their cowls. At first, it refuses to let Radioactive Angel near them, but in time, the babies come to their father of their own accord. "Babies…" he whispers. "I never thought… I never thought…"

* * *

A Month Later:

"Radioactive Angel," a tiny voice cries out, alerting the boy to her presence; it's the eldest kit, Nightmare of the Morning who has his radioactive green eyes and pitch black hair. "Shepard of the Lost von't let me play vith him, Blessed Silence, and Black Blood Sky."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a girl, and they're boys. They call me names…"

_"Hey, Hermione, you're a girl…"_

_The bushy haired, brunette glares at the redhead that spoke. "How nice of you to notice."_

"Well, then you can play with me."

"Nah," she whispers. "I vant to cuddle…"

"Okay…"

* * *

_"You're pregnant?"_

_Hermione nods, so excited. "Yes! Isn't it great!"_

_"Of course it is!" Harry smiles, thinking that life could not be sweeter for his two best mates. Then, the war came…_

* * *

"Spirit," Radioactive Angel murmurs, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking when you found me?"

"I wondered why a human was still alive, then I found out, you weren't really human anymore."

* * *

_He looks up at the sky, and a frown comes upon his face. His memories are fading; he doesn't even remember his own name anymore. "Who am I?" he asks himself. "Who was I?" With no answer, he stands up and walks to the edge of a cliff with the intention of jumping into the placid lake below. "Why can't I die?"_

* * *

Another hundred years pass, and the world finally looks more like it should, just darker. The flashbacks have finally stopped, leaving Radioactive Angel with no inkling of who he used to be, but that's okay. He just wants to live for the now with his family forever…

And Harry Potter lies with the dead, a forgotten memory…


End file.
